1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of sprockets. More particularly, the invention pertains to a sprocket with a damper and a compensator.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern vehicles and engine compartments become smaller, the requirement to have more compact engines becomes greater. One way to achieve this is to put the crankshaft damper inside the timing drive cover. Since this is an environment that is subjected to oil conditions, a damper must be able to tolerate these extreme conditions. Current dampers with rubber will not withstand the hot oil environment for the life of the vehicle. Also, as the electrification of accessories becomes common place, the need for the crankshaft to extend out of the engine is minimized.